Aged Strawberry
by SayonaraAoiSora
Summary: It's been two years after Ichigo killed off Aizen and his life is going great...Untill he starts to see things that shouldn't be there.
1. Chapter One: A Regular Morning

_Ring! Ring!_

The boy groaned.

_Ring! Ring!_

He knew exacally who it was...

_Ring! F*ing Ring!_

It's not like he didn't like her. It's just that...Well..She talked abit too much...

_RING! RING! RING!_

He looked at the clock and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said, groggily.

**"Oh, Ichigo! Why don't you ever answer the first few rings? Why do you have to wait-"**

"Mio, it's seven in the morning. I'm a seventeen year old boy."

**She made a huffing noise. "So?" she squeeked.**

"So, I sleep until twelve in the afternoon on weekends..."

There was a pause, the a small 'hic'.

'Damn..'

**"I'm sorry, Ii-chan!" Mio whined, "I-I just thought that we could sp-end a...A day together." she cried.**

The strawberry sighed, taking the noise away from his ear. "Fine," he shouted, "Where are we going?"

**She stopped almost immediantly and replaced the crying with a flurry of giggles. "To the park first, okay? Be there in an hour."**

"Hm? The park, but, there's gonna be a bunch of spoiled little-"

_Click._

* * *

The stairs creaked with every step he took. He was tired and he had a feeling that Mio was tricking him to help babysit, but a smile still found it's way to him.

Well, untill his father did his usual rutine.

Ichigo froze at the pitter-patter of feet.

"Iiiiii-"

He looked to his left. Wall.

"Chiiiii-"

To his right. Wall.

"Goooo!"

With no where to hide (( plus the lack of energy to deflect it)), he took the attack like a man.  
...Which he wished he could've taken back because the feeling of a size thrirteen foot going up his ass wasn't as pleasent as he had imagined. Not that he imagined anything up his butt pleasurable in the first place...

"How's my favorite son doing, huh?" Isshin shouted, striking an innoscent pose as he looked down at his belittled child. "I always thought you were a night person."

Ichigo, now on the floor from the blow, glared at the man behind him. "First," he growled as he got up, "I'm your _only _son. Second, I'm up because I'm going to the park."

"Oo~oh! You're gonna go see that hottie Mio, ain't 'cha?" cooed Karin.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "W-What did you just call her?"

"So, you _are!" _chimed Yuzu.

The subsitute Soul Reaper looked at his approching family.

Isshin gave him a slap on the back. "I'm so proud! My son's going to have his first time with such a-"

"I'm going to _what? What kind of sick, pedophilic bastard are you?"_

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to be thinking like that!"

He blinked. "Why...?"

"You're my...You know what?" he walked to the door. "I'm not gonna waste my time..."

The living room was quiet after he left.

"What a puss..."

"Don't talk like that, Yuzu!"

* * *

**Okay. End.**

**R & R, please~!**


	2. Chapter Two: A Nightmare Emerges

Mio was sitting on the bench, swaying this way and that.

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo, waving an arm.

She looked up at him. "Hey, how've you been?"

He took a seat next to her. "I've been better," he looked around, noticing that the park was empty. "No kids..?"

She giggled. "No, no kids. Just you and me."

"Why the sudden change?" he asked, looking down at her.

Mio glared. "What do you mean?"

"Well, every time I come with you to the park, you're usually babysitting..." he replied in a nervous tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Ichigo!"

"W-What?"

"You can't even remember what day it is?" she barked.

Ichigo blinked. "You're...Er, you're birthday..?"

"No."

"_My_ birthday..?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "No..."

"...Our anniversary?"

Finally, she sighed. "Which one, Ichi?"

"Our.." he paused to calculate how long they've been together. "Uh..."

"_Ichigo_...?" she growled.

"H-Hold on a se-" He looked over at her, realizing his vision was blurred.

Mio tilted her head. "Ichi..go..?"

Not only his vision, but his hearing was going too. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

At least, not to him.

**!**

"Who cares!" he shouted. "Obviously, it's been long enough to celebrate it."

Mio looked up at him, stunned. "What?"

He smirked. "You heard me."

She put a hand up to his forehead. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Fine and dandy, Baby." he purred, grabbing her wrist.

"I-Ichigo? Wh-What are you-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

She, in a frightened state, pushed him away, "What the hell was that, Ichigo?" she screamed.

Mio saw him smirk again and then looked into his eyes...His silver tinted eyes. "What's going on?"

His hand slid along her thighs. "What are you talkin-"

She cut him off with a slap. "Don't play that crap! Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, baby..."  
And with that, his eyes seemed to change again.

**!**

Ichigo blinked and his eyes turned back to normal. "M-Mio?"  
He winced and touched his cheek. "What just happened?" He looked at her, "Mio? Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

She slapped it away, her eyes filling with tears. "D-Don't touch me, you pervert!" she squeeled, getting up from the bench.

Ichigo was stunned. "What? How am I a pervert?"  
'She's shaking,' he thought, 'She's shaking like she's scared...But, what did I do?'  
He got up, reaching out his hands. "What happened, Mio. You're starting to scare me-"

"You broke the promise!" she screamed, backing away from him, "You promised we wouldn't do anything like that, Ichigo!"

He blinked again, "Do anything like..."  
A certain pale man caught his eye. "Hichigo?"

Mio tilted her head and followed his eyes. "Who are you talking about?"

He was leering over at the two, mainly staring at Mio.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

His attention snapped back at Mio. "Huh?"

Mio waved him off, walking away. "Whatever..."

"W-Wait, Mi-"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school..." And then she just disappered.

* * *

NOTE~!: **'!' = **Hichi's POV. The second '**!**' marks the end of it.

Rate and Review, please~~!


	3. Chapter Three

**Yo! Firstly, I don't own anything but Mio. Nuff said.**

** Alrighty, this is a Ichi/OC/Hichi thingy~!**

**So, because of Hichigo, there shall be some Lime and/or Lemon.**

** But, only if someone requests it!**  
**And, uh, the bold is now Hichigo. Heheh. If anything confuses you, just ask about it. I'll explain.**

** Oh! Warning:**

**Slight RukiRenji implied.**  
**Slight IchiRuki implied...Not really, but oh well.**  
**Mention of food. So, if you're hungry/hate oatmeal/ do not read.**  
**Hm...**  
**Spider's are mentioned. I have a morbid fear of them, so I'm just warning anyone else like me that it's in here.**  
**That's just about it. I hope you enjoy! R&R too!**

* * *

Lunchtime.

It wasn't just a time for talking with friends and stealing junk food; although, he did do that once or twice.  
No, it was a chance to just relax for Ichigo and not think about anything bad or stressful.

Mio munched on her oatmeal cookies unhappily.  
Today, she had desided to eat by herself, in the back of the room.  
'How dare he?' she thought bitterly, mauling over the events she shared with Ichigo on Sunday.

She gave him a quick glance and it caught his eye.

Sadly, being the idiot at emotions, Ichigo didn't realize that he wasn't supposed to smile and wave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ichigo-kun," said Michiro, fumbling with his phone.

His attention was turned to his small friend. "Huh? Why not?"

Chad nodded in agreement. "She's upset with you, Ichigo."

The boy blinked. "U-Upset? Why?"  
_**'Oh, you should know why, idiot...'**_

"Word around the school," began Uryu with a smirk, "Is that you got kinda touchy with her in the park."

The boy frowned slightly, looking at her.  
"..Oh.._That's_ why Chizuru tried to choke me..."  
_'Why'd she tell everyone? Did she accept my apology just so I'd shut up?'_

Then, another thought crossed his mind.  
"Hey, Uryu, what are you doing over here?"

The dark haired boy looked at him. "Huh?"

"Well, why are you at my desk?"

The other gave a shrug.  
"Chad told me to come sit you. Nothing special."  
It was a small insult as if to say: I'm only over here because Chad said he'd kick my ass if I wasn't nice to you in your 'time of need'.  
A.K.A, Mio and Ichigo were in a fight, and for a serious relationship that had the two eating together for six months, this was a serious thing.

Yet, by time Uryu was finished with his...'insult'...The orange haired boy was already at Mio's desk.

"Hey," he said softly.

She ignored him and turned her head to the window.

Ichigo smiled and pulled up a seat across from her.  
To him, her being upset and eating a giant cookie made her look so cute.  
'Like a child' some would say.  
"Are we going to talk about this?"

Mio kept up her pout, still ignoring him.  
Though, she did take the time to notice how good he smelled.

"Listen, Mio, I have a feeling you know what happened yesterday, and I just want to really apologize to you-"

"Cut your crap," she hissed.

Ichigo blinked. "W-What?"

"I know that wasn't you. Some pervert saw it and spread it around the school."

He was still in disbelief.  
"S-so, why are you mad at me?"

The girl let out a sigh.  
"What's going on, Ichigo? Why aren't you telling me anything?"

His expression turned serious.  
"What are you talking about, Mio?"  
He knew what she was talking about: Why isn't he telling her what really happened in those five minutes he was out? Why did he change so suddenly.  
He couldn't tell her the truth. He'd already tried to tell Yuzu and Karin that he was a Shinigami Subsitute, and Yuzu kept having nightmares of him killing her.  
If someone in his own family acted that way about his 'part-time job', how would Mio react to him having this _thing_ named Hichigo inside of him?  
_'She'd freak out, that's what...'_  
It was a bitter, but true thought. Mio was almost famous for exaggerating things; once, she wouldn't kiss him for a month when she heard about that 'eating spiders in your sleep' crap.  
But, he had to admit, that kinda gave him the creeps too.

**!**

She sighed, realizing he was going to play dumb like he always does when he gets asked questions.  
Well, not all questions. Just the ones that have to deal with him being late for a date or her seeing him passed out in class and on the streets...  
..Exspecially if he's in _her_ arms.

Mio glanced over to where Rukia sat.  
She didn't hate her.  
She didn't dislike her.  
She just couldn't stand the thought of someone so perfect stealing Ichigo away from her. Even though, she knew Rukia didn't like him-she had this thing for some redheaded creep-she just felt so _inferior _to the other girl.

**"Mio,"** purred Hichigo, **"How about we go somewhere more private?"**

The girl blinked and nodded, getting up.  
She knew something was off, but maybe if she was smart enough, she could get some answers now.  
But, God, how she was scared of being alone with this 'new Ichigo'.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, ignoring the looks she got from some of her classmates as they walked out the door.

**"To the rooftop. There's not alot of people up there today."**

_'Hmph, 'cause it's fucking freezing outside!'_ she thought bitterly.  
"Oh, alright..."


End file.
